t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:ShadowClan
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4 ---- Sorrelcloud stepped out of the elder's den. Her muscles felt sore and she wanted to feel the heat on her pelt. She let the sun sink into her and warm her up when she sat at the base of the Shadow Rock, purring at how calm she felt today. - Dapple "Ok..." She looked around nervously, her fur unsettled. "Whatever your name is...." She started to follow the she-cat. ~Ravenheart (meh iPod isn't loving me) Firewish groomed his spikey fur, sighing before sitting down and wrapping his tail around his paws. He flattenend his ears, giving Snowleaf a wave of his tail as she stepped towards him. "What got your whiskers in a twist?" She moaned. Firewish shifted, casting a tired glance at her. I mistakened someone for who they really are... ''Flamestar22 17:14, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Mothstar shouldered his way to the Shadow Rock, leaping up onto the rock as he scraped his claws against the smooth surface. He sat down on his haunches, puffing out his chest as he watched his Clan. The leader's green eyes glistened, and his ears shifed towards the Nursery, then back to the Medicine Den. It was about time Kestrelkit and her littermates were made apprentices. Mothstar held the thought, glancing over at Ravenheart. Should he wait until the warrior recovered? --Mothstar Hawkshadow lead Ravenheart back to camp before sitting down beside the warrior's den, gazing at his paws. He thought of Dapplestream, letting out a silent sigh of relief, thanking StarClan she hadn't been caught.---- Honeypetal gazed up at Mothstar, giving her leader a small smile. "You look mighty proud up there, kinda like a lion." She twitched her whiskers in amusement before sitting down, craning her neck to lap at her fluffed shoulder-fur.'Silverstar' 17:50, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "...Nothing," Responded Firewish, gazing up at the sky warmly. Snowleaf lapped at her chest fur, staring at him blankly. "The new cat?" Flamestar22 18:03, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Mothstar's head shot down, he was clearly startled by the she-cat. Nervousness bit at his paws. "Oh- Uh-" The leader was searching for words. He quickly shifted his paws backwards, drawing his tail over his paws as he gazed down on her. "Th-thank you." Mothstar swallowed, but his throat remained dry, as if something was caught in it. The tom lowered himself over the Shadow Rock, blinking at the ruddy ticked she-cat. "Honeypetal, are you looking forward to an apprentice?" He mewed, trying to change the subject quickly. --Mothstar Honeypetal gazed up at her leader from her grooming with soft green eyes. "An apprentice? That'd be fantastic, really! Hawkshadow wants one too, from what I've heard, I personally think he'd be great." She purred with a beaming smile, shifting to gaze up at her leader more comfortably, wrapping her reddish tail around her paws. She admired her leader, he looked a little like a lion watching over his pride and cubs.'Silverstar' 18:13, March 28, 2015 (UTC) "Dapplestream?" Snowleaf murmered, kneeling beside Firewish and meowing gently. "I thought it was... Dapplestar..." Firewish hissed, sinking his claws into the undergrowth. "They just look, so... Familiar." Flamestar22 18:19, March 28, 2015 (UTC) ((Okay guys, slow it down for everyone else to respond. We don't want to scare them with a whole page of rp)) Mothstar nodded, lifting his head to view the apprentice's den. He turned back to the ruddy ticked tabby, his whiskers twitching. "Great, I'll figure it out." He mewed, sliding down from his perch. The leader dipped his head to Honeypetal before trudging to his den, he made big paw-marks in the snow, curling in his new nest. --Mothstar Eagledawn sat next to Honeypetal, gazing up at her leader. She could hardly believe now that this cat was once simply Mothflight, her mentor. "An apprentice," she mewed. "Congratulations, Honeypetal. I had a lot of fun being trained by Mothstar." ~Eagledawn "Familiar as in?" Snowleaf cocked her head to the side, flicking an ear in question. "I- I...I thought they were somone else.." Firewish stammered, flattening his ears. Flamestar22 23:02, March 28, 2015 (UTC) (WAIT WAS MOTHY GUNNA CHOSE REVEN AS DEPUTY ?OOOOO OLooIcjrifheufh *flips sum shit)-Ravenheart (Moth, is Skykit grouped in with all the others?)Whitestar (talk) 13:06, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Lunarkit bounded around Darkshine. "Raaaawwwrrrr!" She squeaked excitedly and pounced on Darkshines tail, sinking her tiny thorny sharp claws in.~Lunarkit Darkshine hissed. Her shoulders buckled, but steadied Ravenheart. "Lunarkit!" Darkshine clenched her teeth. "Why don't you go and ''sheath ''your claws." The queen picked up the kit and set her on the ground. "Go play with my kits now." The patrol set Ravenheart down. "Get the medicine cat!" Darkshine nudged Ravenheart into the den. ★Darкsнïne★ 17:00, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Kestrelkit happily leaped onto Lunarkit. "Die RiverClan warrior!" With that, they tumbled to the ground once again.~Kestrelkit Lunarkit growled playfully. "No, you die ShadowClan warrior! Rawwwrr!" They tumbled in a ball of ginger and tawny fluff. "Oof!" She squeaked as she hit the ground.~Lunarkit Honeypetal purred. "Thank you, I'm very excited." She replied to Eagledawn, her whiskers quivering with energy. She truthfully was, it would be her very first, and she couldn't wait to get started. ''Perhaps I should go into the Nursery and say hi to the older kits? I best get a good friendship started with him/her. The reddish she-cat thought with a small smile.---- Hawkshadow remained where he sat, his mint-green eyes blankly pouring into the ground. He was still very worried about Dapplestream, and needed to make sure she was alright. How do I get out of camp...Aha, an idea! The tom let out a soft moan, lying on his back and shifting slightly. "Man, my stomach..." He groaned, flattening his ears as she dug a single claw into the ground. "I-I need to use the dirtplace..." He mumbled before rushing out, his tail dragging and ears remaining flat. Now's my chance! Once otu of camp and out of sight, he sped off.Silverstar 17:16, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Darkshine's eyes narrowed in suspicion. What's he up to now? '' "Mothstar, may I check on Hawkshadow? He looks hurt?" Darkshine lapped a paw. Instead of waiting for and answer, she rolled in the brambles outside the camp. ''That will hide my scent. '' Darkshine slippeslipped through the snow, keeping a watchful eye on Hawkshadow. ''I'll just follow him. Let's see what he's up to.★Darкsнïne★ 17:20, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Hawkshadow eventually slowed his pace, scenting the air, but suddenly cringed. Now his stomach was actually starting to hurt. Making a sharp turn, Hawkshadow headed for the dirtplace, grumbling in pain. He eventually paused once more before pain surged through his stomach, and he threw up. The dark-furred tom shuddered, wrinkling his nose in disgust before groaning again. (ew)Silverstar 18:00, March 29, 2015 (UTC) A drought expression showed on Firewish's face, his ears flattening. "Don't worry," Snowleaf spoke. "I've had the same idea before. You just need to accept the fact that Dapplestar is dead, and she's in StarClan now." Firewish choked on her words, thumping his tail against the ground. Flamestar22 18:54, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Mothstar paused when he heard Darkshine call to him. The tom turned, his ears pricked forward. "Of course? He should go to the Medicine Cat if he doesn't feel right." He mewed, but he dismissed her with a flick of his tail anyway. Letting out a deep breath, the tom lowered himself to his nest, tucking his paws under his chest. The leader swayed his tail against the ground, drawing spare moss to the side. Thoughts swiveled in his head as he watched his Clanmates. --Mothstar The den looked rather empty. "I don't think...." She turned around noticing the she-cat had left. "Ok but I..."the ringing hit her, the pain felt like thorns in her head. Ravenheart shook it off, looking around with curiosity. "Why am I..? " she stalked out of the medicine cat den twitching her good for nothing crooked tail. -Ravenheart Honeypetal remained outside rather than going to bed like the rest of the warriors, her golden gaze on the brilliant moon above. I wonder...Is my family watching over me right now? She gently wrapped her tail around her paws, the moon dyeing her ruddy fur a dark shade of silver. Honeypetal let out a soft sigh, shifting her gaze to her paws. I wish I had siblings.Silverstar 00:25, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Snowleaf shook her head, rising to her paws. "Well, I'm going hunting." Firewish nodded, flattening his ears and trotting over to the warriors den. Flamestar22 00:45, March 30, 2015 (UTC) (*sits back , sipping mnt. dew . While new clans and shits hapens* ) -Ravenheart Mothstar stirred in his nest, flicking his tail against the floor of the den. He quivered his whiskers as he drew his gaze to the Camp, watching his Clanmates pad to and fro. The tom put his head on his paws, blinking silently. He had to choose a deputy, the moon was setting. Apprehension unfolded in his chest, the leader clenched his teeth. --Mothstar Honeypetal then angled her ears towards the nursery, were a few kits were slowly growing tired and retreating to their nests. I wonder who Mothstar will give me as an apprentice? The ruddy ticked tabby found herself wondering, eventually returning her golden gaze to the moon. She felt honored to be selected as a canidate for mentoring, even though just about every warrior was eventually made into a mentor.Silverstar 22:19, March 30, 2015 (UTC) D wasn't worth it. She burst out of the bushes back to camp. She watched the new leader pad into the den. She would miss him. ★Darкsнïne★ Hawkshadow groaned in pain, stepping away from his vomit. The poor tom now felt terrible, but he still wanted to see Dapplestream and make sure she was alright. He walked in the direction of her home on shaky paws only to collapse, which told him he was in no shape to do so. Hawkshadow lay where he fell for a while before rising to his paws and trudging back to camp, only to sink to the ground once more once in camp.Silverstar 22:58, March 30, 2015 (UTC) I am dearly sorry if I misplace your character. (If they are out of camp, I'm sorry.) *** Mothstar protruded from his den, his head raised slightly as he scrabbled up the ShadowRock, the tom sat down, taking in a deep breath. He yowled, signaling to all his Clanmates to meet him by the base of the rock. As soon as the majority of cats were gathered, Mothstar began to speak, his eyes scanning the cats. "Today, we have 4 new apprentices joining us today." Mothstar nodded, flicking his tail against the large rock. "Moonkit, Greykit, Kestrelkit, and Lunarkit. Step forward." He gestured for the kits to come forward, flickering his green gaze over them. "You have reached the age of 6 moons, and I know grant you your apprenticeship. From now on, you shall be known as Moonpaw, Greypaw, Kestrelpaw and Lunarpaw." He chorused along with the other cats, a purr rising in his throat. *** "Hawkshadow, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had trained hard to understand the ways of the Warrior Code, and I grant you an apprentice. You will be the mentor of Greypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Greypaw." Mothstar stood back, allowing the pair to touch noses, after a quick pause, he continued. "Firewish, you have proved yourself worthy of an apprentice with your loyalty and courage. You will be the mentor of Moonpaw, I expect you to pass on all of your knowledge to Moonpaw." He mewed, dipping his head. "Honeypetal, you are worthy of an apprentice. You have proved this many, many times with your courage and distrubution to the Clan. You will be the new mentor of Kestrelpaw, I hope you pass all of your knowledge to Kestrelpaw." Mothstar flicked his ears, flicking his tail to signal all the cats again. "And finally," He chimed, raising his voice over the mewing of his Clan. "Eagledawn, as a worthy and brave warrior of ShadowClan, I present to you your apprentice. Lunarpaw, step forward. You are now the apprentice of Eagledawn, and I expect she passes all of her knowledge to you." Mothstar announced, turning his broad head to the Clan. "I choose a deputy at sun-high. Clan ceremony excused." With those words, the tom leapt off the rock. --Mothstar Darkshine breathed in heavily. Her little kits were now apprentices. Pleased with Mothstar's choices, she suddenly wondered about the deputy.★Darкsнïne★ 23:55, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Kestrelkit squealed in excitement. "Ooh! Yay Honeypetal!" She tried to calm down to no avail. Her mind almost exploded! She purred and nuzzled the leader. "Thank you!" She then raced down the rock,bounding happily over to Honeypetal! "Can we play now?" (( heh heh. Still thinks she's a kit?))~Kestrelpaw Honeypetal nearly squealed as well, but kept a tall stance and acted like an adult, but she couldn't help but to smile and purr loudly. She gently touched her nose to Kestrelpaw's, before shaking her head. "Sadly no, we can't play. But we can tour the territory!"---- Hawkshadow rose to his shaky paws once more, truding to Greypaw and touching his nose to his apprentice's. He did his best to hide his current illness, but he'd certainly visit the Medicine Cat.Silverstar 00:01, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Greypaw looked around. Where was Hawkshadow? The tom arose from where her sat his head looking back and forth. "Oh well. Better go wait in the nur- I mean , apprentice den." Graypaw paused, looking around once more, and then shot to the den, wind tugging on his soft fur as he came to a complete stop.- Greypaw She watched as the ceremony ended. "A shame I didn't get an apprentice..." She sighed. "I needed something to get me out of that den. Work on my own battling skills.... I feel like their getting a little rusty." She lifted up her paw. "My claws seem to be dull too. I wander if there's any stones around here...." ~Ravenheart ((Raven, don't forget to start roleplaying as Greypaw. Btw, Hawkshadow is your mentor.)) --Mothstar Just did. If you read above my current rp you would see "Graypaw") -Ravenheart Hawkshadow blinked in confusion when his apprentice bolted away as if he hadn't just seen his mentor or touch his nose to his. "...Um, Graypaw? I'm right here."Silverstar 00:42, March 31, 2015 (UTC) "Oh um... Sorry! I didn't see you there!" He turned sharply around, padding up to his mentor calmly, looking at him with curious eyes. -Greykit